1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method for fabricating the semiconductor device. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistor (MOSFET) and a fabricating method therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with the demand for downsizing electronic apparatuses, dimensions of semiconductor devices such as field effect transistors (e.g. metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistor) are also being scaled down drastically, and a size of a channel is also decreased accordingly.
When the size of the channel is decreased to a certain degree, depletion regions of a source region and a drain region take a larger proportion of the whole channel and are close to each other in the transverse direction (lateral direction), and thus the short channel effect (SCE) occurs.
The effects caused by the short channel effect can be mitigated to some extent by decreasing the thickness of gate oxide and decreasing the gate voltage. However, since breakdown prevention performance and operation performance have to be taken into consideration, the thickness of gate oxide and the gate voltage cannot be scaled down in proportion to the overall dimension of the metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistor when the dimension of the semiconductor device is scaled down to a certain dimension. Therefore, other methods for suppressing the short channel effect must be sought.